1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for use in conjunction with vascular anastomosis and more particularly to a stapler for stapling plaque lining the inside of a blood vessel to the wall of the blood vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Procedures involving the joining of hollow body organs, or more particularly, vascular anastomosis, are well known surgical procedures. Typically, in performing vascular anastomosis, the vascular tissue, e.g., artery or vein, to be joined is clamped by a circular anastomosis stapling instrument between an anvil assembly and a staple holding assembly, both of which are located at the distal end of the instrument. The clamped tissue is then stapled by driving staples from the staple holding assembly through the tissue and into contact with the anvil assembly which clinches the staples.
Plaque lining the artery or vein is typically encountered by the surgeon prior to performing the above-described anastomosis procedure. Plaque, built up on the walls of the artery or vein, is a hard material which interferes with the anastomosis procedure in a number of ways. One manner in which the plaque inhibits the surgeon is the plaque's resistance to staple penetration. A greater problem associated with the plaque is the possibility that a piece of the plaque may break loose during the anastomosis procedure, for instance, when the staples contact the plaque. A loose piece of plaque transferred in the blood stream can result in an embolism.
Instruments and methods of using same have been developed which are capable of stapling through tough and hard tissue, however these devices generally have not included an anvil or stapling assembly which is configured for insertion into a vein or artery. Those instruments which are capable of performing in the above described environment, typically are complex and expensive to manufacture. A need in the art therefore exists for an improved stapling apparatus capable of stapling arterial and vascular plaque to the artery or vein which minimizes the likelihood of a piece of plaque being broken off.